


Mango

by Lobster



Series: A Year of Haymitch and Effie Drabbles [20]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Food Sex, Messy, POV Male Character, Pre-Canon, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster/pseuds/Lobster
Summary: Fifty-two weeks, fifty-two prompts, fifty-two drabbles; this work is part of a series of Haymitch/Effie drabbles inspired by one-word prompts. This week's prompt: mango.Effie’s idea of fun sometimes took Haymitch by surprise.





	Mango

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, sorry this is a day late, folks! Juxtaposie and I have been really busy this week.

Effie’s idea of fun sometimes took Haymitch by surprise, like the time she suggested they try body shots; a dash of tequila in her navel, a sprinkle of salt in her cleavage, and a lime held in her mouth just so-- he had perfected the art of licking the salt (and her breasts), sucking up the tequila, and then transferring the lime to his own mouth with a quick bite. Then, so much less than sober, he had used his tongue on other parts of her until she was reduced to nothing but a moaning mess.

Tonight seemed to be one of those nights. The tributes had just gone to bed when she’d appeared in his doorway with a couple of mangoes from the dinner table and a paring knife.

“I thought you might still be hungry,” she said, beginning to slice the mangoes, juice dripping from them in a provocative way. “And I know there’s not a table in here.”

Haymitch watched the juice drip from her fingers. “You’re the table?”

“Naturally. And we all know your table manners are atrocious, so you won’t be using your hands.”

Haymitch licked his lips. This was an interesting new game.

They undressed and Haymitch placed the sliced mangoes where Effie told him to, on her stomach, on her breasts, on her thighs. Then he got to work, licking and slurping and swallowing the mango off of her body. The juice was runny and he was careful to lick up every last drop, Effie moaning beneath him. Finally he had eaten every bite of both mangoes and, giving a few more licks, looked up at Effie to see what to do next. She had a dazed, relaxed expression that Haymitch knew meant she had come. He felt satisfied on that front, but he was still hard.

“Well, aren’t you going to feed me now?” Effie asked. “It’s only fair.”

Haymitch grinned and got up to straddle her. It wouldn’t be hard to do that. He gave his cock a few strokes and felt himself begin to give way. Just before he came, he thrust himself into Effie’s mouth and she took him greedily, swallowing like his cum was the most delicious thing in the world. Then, spent, he fell back next to her.

“See, Haymitch? Not all games are bad,” Effie said into his shoulder.

At this moment, he had to agree.


End file.
